


Batman & Nightwing

by Noctulier



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BruDick Week, BruDick Week 2021, Bruce Wayne Being an Idiot, Comedy, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: 7 Drabbles dedicados a la Brudick week 2021 :DDía 1: Lo mejor que me ha pasado.Día 2 Inside the Batmobile: "Batimóvil".Día 3 Daddy Kink: "Bragas verdes"Día 4 AU No Capes: "Perdón".Día 5 Mafia/Criminal AU: "Mío"Día 6 BruceBats/Dickbats: "Batman"Día 7 Omegaverse: "Sorpresas"Hecho con amor para los fans de está pareja :D
Relationships: Batman/Nightwing, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 48
Kudos: 38
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	1. Lo mejor que me ha pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

Dick salió corriendo del tubo de teletransportación de la Wachtower. Los héroes que lo veían pasar quedaban desconcentrados al ver cómo un civil adolescente corría a toda velocidad. Sin embargo no lo detenían porque sabían perfectamente a dónde se dirigía el chico.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó aturdido apenas vio a Superman y Wonder Woman parados en un pasillo en el ala médica.

—En cuidados intensivos, no deberías entr... ¡Dick!

Robin corrió hasta el fondo, ignorando los llamados de atención de la amazona y el Kryptoniano.

Una vez que entro a la estancia y divisó su figura postrada en la cama, sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba de rabia y desosiego.

Batman estaba entubado con todo su cuerpo lleno de vendas y un ojo parchado. Dick se lanzó a la orilla de la camilla, enterrando sus dedos en la sábana.

—Sera mejor que me des una buena razón para no partirte la cara en este mismo momento—susurró— Maldito seas Bruce.

Batman debía estar inconsciente, pero contra todo pronóstico abrió los ojos en cuanto escucho la voz de su protegido.

Dick había escondido su cara en su antebrazo, jorobándose sobre la camilla.

Bruce lo observó.

El corazón se le retorció de culpa, de vez en cuando olvidaba que su vida ya no le pertenecía solo a él, sino también a ese hermoso joven héroe que tenía a su lado. Él le había prometido protegerlo, amarlo y respetarlo por encima de todas las cosas el día en el que los cuerpos de sus padres colapsaron en el aserrín del circo. Bruce le había entregado su alma a él, pero aun así el juramento hecho a sus padres acerca de proteger a los inocentes pesaba más y no podía evitar sacrificarse para que la tierra y su muchacho estuvieran bien.

Lo destrozaba verlo lastimado, aferrado a su brazo como si en cualquier momento pudiera partir al mundo del más allá.

— ¿Cómo están los demás?—murmuró escuchando como le crujían los huesos.

— ¡Bruce!—exclamo Dick sintiendo como le hervía la sangre de rabia. —¿En serio eso es lo primero que te viene a la mente? 

B lo miro a los ojos, viendo lo furibundo y triste que Dick estaba.

Sabía que nada que dijera podría compensar su sufrimiento, pero aún así busco dentro de su mente, de sus recuerdos y vivencias con el chico, intentando encontrar algo que aminorara el dolor.

—Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado. 

La voz de Dick se desgarró, saliendo como un gemido roto.

—Aun así pienso golpearte una vez que estés mejor.

El pecho de Bruce se inflamó, calentándole el corazón. A duras penas levantó la comisura de sus labios, simulando una débil sonrisa.

Estaba en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No estoy muerta!
> 
> Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo mi pequeña aportación a la Brudick week 2021 ^3^.  
> Sé que últimamente no he subido ningún trabajo, pero no es por flojera, la verdad es que desde hace tiempo he estado luchando contra una fuerte depresión, que día a día se agrava.  
> De hecho estuve a punto de no participar en esta week, pero al final termino ganando mi amor por la shipp y aquí me tienen. Sé que no son One-shot, pero esto es lo mejor que pude hacer.  
> Perdón de antemano :(
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero verlos hasta el final :D.


	2. Batimóvil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina se encuentra una desagradable sorpresa al mirar dentro del Batimóvil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

Siendo honestos, cuando Selina vio el Batimóvil aparcado en una esquina oscura y se asomó entreviendo por los vidrios polarizados, no espero ver a Batman besarse con otra mujer porque hasta donde sabía, Batman no tenía otra amante que no fuera ella.

Furiosa arañó la ventana, provocando que el asqueroso murciélago se dignara a abrir el auto.

Para su sorpresa estaba solo y únicamente acompañado por Nightwing que la miraba entre divertido y receloso. 

— ¿Qué significa esto?— bramó antes de que alguno de los dos hombres se dignara a hablar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—respondió Batman tan inmutable como siempre.

—La vi. No trates de engañarme, estabas besuqueándote con una zorra ¿¡Dónde la ocultan!?—Selina se subió al capo del auto viendo a los dos de frente, encorvada como un gato apunto de atacar mientras pasaba los ojos desesperadamente por todos los compartimientos y huecos del carro.

—Ninguna mujer está abordo, si es eso a lo que te refieres—replicó Batman. —No tengo porque ocultar a nadie.

Selina rió mordaz, siseando entre dientes.

—No te creo ¿Es por ella que dejaste de verme en todas estas semanas? Por lo menos hubieras tenido el valor de decirme en la cara que lo nuestro se acabó.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre ellos, incluso el rostro de Batman, que en circunstancias normales era ilegible, demostraba cierto grado de desconcierto y malestar.

—No sabía que teníamos _algo_.

Catwoman quedó en shock.

¿Qué demonios era lo que le acababa de decir? ¿Qué no era nadie? ¿Solo significo un par de noches calientes y un lecho dispuesto?

—Te dije que debías hablar con ella. —Hablo por primera vez Nightwing, que en todo el rato se había mantenido callado. Bruce resopló.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó mirando al mocoso en traje entallado.

—Que él te dejó por mí.

De nuevo la tensión volvió a colocarse entre ellos.

— ¡Qué!—exclamó alternando sus ojos de Batman a Nightwing y viceversa. — ¿Eres gay?

Nightwing se tapó la boca tratando de no reír ante la cara incómoda de Batman y la palidez mortal de Selina.

—Bisexual en realidad—contestó al fin Bruce.

—Un Bi muy reprimido—murmuró Dick. Batman le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, regañándolo en silencio. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Me estas dejando por un niño? Eres un… ¡Argh!—Furiosa e indignada, abofeteó a Batman, dejando una marca roja aún visible en la poca piel que se divisaba por fuera de la máscara. Después de eso salió corriendo del lugar sin dejar que Batman le diera algún tipo de explicación, aunque dudaba que le diera una.

—Te lo dije— susurró Dick una vez que entró al auto.

—Lo sé.

Definitivamente la peor forma en la que Catwoman se pudo enterar de su relación con Nightwing, fue verlos besándose en el Batimóvil, pero eso ya no importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí llegaron a esta parte, gracias por leer :D.  
> Se me había pasado decirles que tengo agradecimientos especiales para @H3rmiit por betear todos estos Drabbles :D.
> 
> Espero que el drable haya sido de su agrado XD  
> Nos vemos mañana (7 3 7).


	3. Bragas verdes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick esta harto de la indiferencia de Bruce, por lo que recurre a la vieja confiable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Los personajes utilizados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC Cómics. 
> 
> Advertencia: La edad de Dick es ambigua :D lo dejo a su propio criterio.

Hacía varias semanas.

No.

Meses que Dick había estado intentando conseguir a Bruce en su cama. Joder, no era de piedra y B era caliente como el infierno; además no tenía mucho tiempo —menos de un año—desde que se percató de que estaba enamorado de Bruce. En parte por eso lo deseaba con fervor, pero estaría mintiendo si no dijera que sus hormonas se ponían locas cada vez que lo veía.

¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! Bruce tenía el descaro de pasearse desnudo delante de él.

Okay, era solo en las duchas de la cueva y cuando estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda para sacarse el traje de encima, pero aun así, que le dijeran eso a sus hormonas adolescentes.

—B— lo llamó desde las escaleras de la cueva — ¿Cómo me veo?

Batman no contestó, aparentemente estaba muy ocupado examinando unas pruebas con ayuda de los rayos X.

—Batman.

—Bien.

—No me estás viendo.

Batman se giró, al verlo se quedó estático, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Richard rió para sus adentros.

— ¿Qué te parece? Aun me quedan bien—Dick estaba con su clásica playera blanca de gimnasia, pero había sustituido sus pantaloncillos cortos por las pequeñas bragas verdes de su primer traje de Robin.

La prenda se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se podía distinguir perfectamente la redondez apabullante de su trasero y la gruesa longitud de su entrepierna.

—Entrenaré con esto, es más ligero de lo que recordaba—siguió hablando ante el silencio de su mentor— Creo que por eso me gustaba tanto.

—Dick

— ¿Sí?

—Quítate eso.

— ¿Eh?—Bruce apartó la mirada, volviendo a darle la espalda para trabajar. Dick se molestó. — ¿Por qué?

—Es pequeño.

— ¿Y?

—No te queda.

— ¡Pero tú dijiste que me veía bien!

—No estaba viendo.

Richard bufó, caminando rápidamente hasta él.

—Bruce—Dick aprovechó que Batman dejó un espacio delante de él para meterse en el hueco debajo de su mentón, apretando sinuoso su trasero contra él.

—Dick…—siseo en advertencia. Ese no era su primer intento en seducirlo y para ser sincero, estaba comenzando a cansarse de las negativas de su mentor.

—Vamos B, tu sabes porque me puse esto— dijo sin rodeos y ya harto de la situación— Mírame.

Él estaba consciente de que Bruce no era del todo indiferente a sus insinuaciones y prueba de ello era lo fuerte que estaba apretando los dientes en ese momento, además de su obvia dureza por debajo de su cintura.

—No sabes que estás haciendo—murmuró Bruce, resoplando por la nariz.

— ¿En serio?—contestó, tomándolo de las manos para ponerlas sobre sus caderas. —Yo creo que sí.

—Dick…—volvió a advertir.

—Bruce.

Se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo el ardor de sus cuerpos combinándose.

—Te arrepentirás.

—No lo haré, _Daddy._

Dick supo que había ganado cuando sintió las manos enguantadas someterlo contra la camilla de la Batcave.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, siempre podía confiar en el poder de las bragas verdes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron a esta parte, gracias por leer :D  
> Si sienten que esto es un poco Ooc no los culpo, es de los primeros drabbles que escribí y estaba un tanto fuera de practica o(╥﹏╥)o.  
> En fin, nos leemos mañana :D


	4. Perdón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante su boda con Bruce, Dick recuerda como es que termino lastimando a uno de sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

— ¡Vivan los novios!—exclamó Diana, invitando a todos a hacer un brindis en nombre de ellos.

Dick le sonrió radiante, agradeciendo el gesto. Bruce por su lado se abstuvo de hacer algún gesto hacia la _amazona_ , como apodaban a su amiga ganadora de varias medallas de oro en los juegos olímpicos, apretando a Dick por la cintura para presionarlo contra su pecho.

Dick miro hacia un lado mientras seguía riendo, lleno de dicha. O al menos eso era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vio a Clark —el mejor amigo de Bruce— sentado al fondo del salón, desinflado como un globo y encogido sobre sí mismo.

Su pecho se estrujó, debatiendo si debería sentir culpa o dicha.

_Dicha._

¿Cuándo se convirtió en un desgraciado egoísta?

Gruñó, apretando los dientes mientras apartaba a Bruce de su lado.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó B extrañado.

—Nada—mintió—Voy por una copa.

Dick caminó lento hasta llegar con el reportero, que tenía los ojos clavados una rebanada de pastel.

—Big Blu—lo llamó, meciéndole el hombro— ¿No vienes? Debes estar aburrido aquí.

Clark lo miró tímidamente, aunque en la profundidad de esos cielos claros pudo distinguir algo más que solo timidez: _Celos_. Y para su pesar, Richard sabía perfectamente la razón.

Clark estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bruce. SU _Bruce._

Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Dick era un simple candidato a policía en Blüdhaven, fue descubierto por Clark Kent, un humilde reportero que con ayuda de Louis Lane y sus influencias en la farándula, lograron catapultarlo como modelo masculino.

El _sexy rumano_ , como solían decirle al inicio de su carrera, fue la persona que le había terminado arrebatado a su amor platónico sin piedad.

Al inicio él no sabía que Clark estaba enamorado de Bruce, es decir, el hombre era un pan de Dios con todo el mundo. Siempre amable, siempre altruista y honesto con todo ser vivo, lo que lo llevo a creer que su interés en agradar a B y todos y todo lo que lo rodeaba era un efecto secundario de su personalidad.

No logró ver que su nerviosismo y aparente obsesión con estar cerca del millonario eran en realidad señales obvias de su amor por él.

No lo vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Clark le presentó a Bruce Wayne un día de invierno particularmente frío y en cuanto ambos se vieron, supieron que estaban destinados a amarse más allá de cualquier fuerza natural. Fue un atropello, una fuerza magnética que los atrajo casi contra su voluntad, enfermándolos de amor, obsesionándolos el uno con el otro.

Ahora estaban casados.

Y por más agradecido que él estuviese con Clark por haberle cambiado la vida, no podía renunciar a Bruce. Estaba tan dentro de él, tan profundo, tan duro y tatuado en su alma y corazón que arrancarlo sería desollarlo vivo.

—Sí, ahora voy—le contestó, tratando de pararse para seguirlo a la pista de baile.

Dick le dio una mirada seria. Debería sentir culpa y pedir _perdón,_ pero para su desgracia… _no podía sentirla_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron a esta parte, gracias por leer :D  
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Hice esto cuando vi un final trágico en una película XD, así que perdonen el drama (?).


	5. Mío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick descubre que toda su vida ha sido un montaje hecho por Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

De alguna forma, Dick siempre supo que su vida estaba siendo controlada por alguien más. No podía verlo ni comprobarlo, pero lo sentía.

—Muévete—siseo el guardia empujándolo dentro de la celda —GARJ961201 asegurado, cierren la puerta. —continuo hablando el sujeto mientras él era encerrado en una de las tantas habitaciones de la prisión.

El día que mató a Tony Zucco y vio las caras horrorizadas de los miembros del circo, supo que iría a prisión, sin embargo jamás imaginó que sería enviado a una cárcel de máxima seguridad solo por asesinar a un criminal de poca mota.

Dentro de la celda apenas y se podía ver, un foco por encima de su cabeza era lo único iluminaba la estancia.

—Dick Grayson— una voz ronca y gélida salió de entre las tinieblas, revelando a un hombre sentado en un sillón de tela aparentemente cara.

Él se encogió sin saber cómo era que él desconocido sabía su nombre.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿No me reconoces?—Dick observó con atención su cara, analizando los rasgos aristocráticos y los ojos cielo, salvajes. Después de unos segundos lo reconoció uno de los líderes de las mafias más importantes de todo el mundo, el cual había sido apresado unos meses atrás.

—Bruce Wayne —El hombre avanzó hacia él, tratando de acorralarlo. Dick respondió poniéndose en defensa, quizás no era un peligroso reo pero estaba dispuesto a defenderse de quien lo agrediera. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Bruce se burló.

— ¿Cómo no saber tu nombre? Fui yo quien te trajo aquí— él se quedó pasmado. Bruce aprovecho eso para acercarse aún más y tirarlo del cabello, para cuando él reacciono, Wayne ya lo tenía contra la puerta.

—He esperado tanto…—dijo Bruce, oliéndole el cabello.

— ¡Suéltame!

Wayne lo obligo a mirarlo, analizándolo con esos fríos ojos que parecían enfermos de algo que comenzaba a repugnarle.

—Fuiste tú quien decidió que nuestro primer encuentro fuese aquí, yo quise darte un futuro, un trabajo, una…

— ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!?—exclamo con voz ahogada.

—Tengo que admitir que te puse a Tony Zucco enfrente para medir tu fuerza de voluntad—continuó hablando ignorando sus quejas— pero me alegro de que lo hayas matado, eso demuestra que eres tan humano como yo.

— ¡Quítate!—Dick se las arregló para sacar una mano y golpear al hombre, alejándolo de él. Bruce lo miro sin expresión.

—Lo dejare pasar esta vez, pero pronto aprenderás que no debes levantar la mano contra tu dueño.

— ¿Dueño? Estás loco.

— ¿En serio? El día que murieron tus padres ¿Quién crees que pago el funeral? ¿Los gastos de los viajes del circo por todo el mundo? ¿Tu universidad? ¿El arrendamiento de tu departamento en Blüdhaven?

Dick sintió que le daban una bofetada. De nuevo la sensación de ese hilo negro que controlaba su vida volvía a manifestarse.

— ¡Mientes!

—Dile eso a mi cuenta bancaria.

—Eres mío desde el momento en el que puse mis ojos sobre ti—dijo volviendo a acorralarlo.

—Aléjate—susurró sintiendo que colapsaba.

—Eres mío ahora y para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí llegaron a esta parte, gracias por leer :D.  
> Este es el 2° Drabble que escribí, por lo que si notan mucho el Ooc les pido perdón ;-;  
> En fin, espero que el drable haya sido de su agrado (— w —) y muchas gracias por leer, en especial para los que comentan todos los drabbles (ノ ಥ ウಥ )ノ , son un amor ❤❤❤.


	6. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick se encuentra cara a cara con el verdadero Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

Gotham era un lugar de leyenda. Lo sabía desde el momento en el que llegó a la ciudad. Las calles oscuras, los rascacielos grises y adornados de gárgolas le daban al lugar un aire gótico y nostálgico increíble, como si aquella ciudad se hubiera quedado en el pasado. Por algo Haly había insistido tanto en ir a presentarse ahí.

A Dick le había llamado mucho la atención en un principio, pero después de escuchar la leyenda del hombre murciélago que acechaba la ciudadela, francamente se convirtió en un fan.

Claro que sus papás le dijeron que tal cosa no podía existir y era un cuento para espantar a los niños como él. Aunque de alguna forma él supo que el misterio tenia cierta verdad escondida.

Cuando murieron sus padres le pareció ver como la sombra de aquel hombre convertido en murciélago se cernía sobre él.

Por eso después de salir del orfanato decidió convertir el mito en realidad. Se convirtió en Batman, el vigilante de esa atroz y salvaje ciudad. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba cara a cara con el verdadero Batman, el hombre que se había convertido literalmente en un murciélago, sentía que había usurpado aquel símbolo que tanto admiraba.

— ¿Quién eres?—a pesar de estar convertido en una bestia de más de dos metros de altura, el murciélago logro hablar. Sorprendiendo aún más a Dick.

Por debajo del traje, él estaba temblando de miedo, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—replicó esperando que en el fondo, eso fuera una alucinación.

—Yo soy la noche, yo soy la venganza… Soy Batman.

Dick se río, castañeando los dientes.

—Yo soy la justicia, soy el dolor, yo soy Batman—le respondió. La bestia estiro sus labios, mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa aterradora.

—Batman—gruñó abriendo sus alas para cubrirlo.

—Batman—repitió Dick, dejando arrastrarse a la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si tenían alguna duda, sip, Bruce es un murciélago tal cual en esta tierra, como en red rain XD.
> 
> Bueno, sí llegaron hasta está parte muchas gracias por comentar 😊. Ya estamos en el penúltimo día 😆, así que solo me queda decir que espero verlos mañana para darle cierre a esta BD week.


	7. Sorpresas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce y Dick finalmente le revelan a la Batfamily la naturaleza de su relación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.
> 
> NOTA: Dick es un Omega, Bruce Alfa igual que Jason y Damian mientras que alfred y Tim son Betas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirnos?—preguntó Damian mirándolos a los dos.

La sala seguía en un tenso silencio. Dick no tenía muchas ganas de comenzar la conversación, pero sabía que si fuera por Bruce, ellos no se enterarían nunca de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

—Bruce y yo somos pareja—murmuró incómodo.

Todos siguieron sin decir nada, aumentando la tensión en el aire.

— ¿Qué?—Damian volvió a preguntar, con un semblante confundido.

—Dije que Bruce y yo estamos saliendo, somos pareja.

—Oh mi Dios—soltó Alfred apretándose el pecho.

Jason, que estaba jugando con sus pistolas las dejó caer y Tim que estaba bebiendo café casi lo escupió.

Bruce apretó los labios.

Sabía que eso iba a pasar, las caras anonadadas de sus hijos le provocaban cierto grado de fastidio, no por nada hubiera preferido que se enteraran por su propia cuenta, pero Dick había insistido tanto y ahora con...

— ¿Te follaste al viejo?—preguntó Jason interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento.

— ¡Jason!—exclamó Dick, regañando implícitamente al segundo Robin.

— ¿Eso es todo?—Damian se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dijeron?—le gritó Tim semi pálido por la impresión.

—Sí.

— ¿Y?

—Ya lo sabía—Todos voltearon a verlo.

— ¿Lo sabías?—repitió Dick, aliviado.

—Los vi una vez...—susurró—Estabas con padre en una azotea teni...

—Oh—interrumpió Dick sonrojándose hasta la punta del cabello—Así que esa noche.

—Sí.

Tim miró con horror a su hermanastro. A decir verdad era mejor enterarse de esa forma que ver a su padre y supuesto hermano haciendo un cachorro.

—Bien, si no tienen nada más que decir yo me largo—dijo Jason imitando el comportamiento de menor de ellos.

— ¿No opinas nada—preguntó Tim.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo opinar? Ellos no nos están pidiendo permiso, nos están avisando y aunque lo hicieran, eso no cambia el hecho de que se han estado acostando.

— ¡Maestro Jason!—lo reprendió Alfred, saliendo de su trance.

Dick gimió, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

—Claro que nos importa su opinión, son nuestra familia.

Bruce le pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentando reconfortarlo.

—Yo... Creo que por nosotros no tienen que molestarse—dijo Tim, mientras se acariciaba la nuca. —Damian ya lo sabía, a Jason no le importa y por mí no hay problema, es decir, me parece raro pero desde el momento en el que mis padres murieron y ustedes me acogieron, han sido como unos padres para mí, así que... Creo que el punto queda bastante claro.

Las palabras de Tim animaron a Dick, que dejo de taparse la cara y le sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias Tim.

El asintió.

—De todas formas, creo que solo hay una opinión que de verdad importa—Todos voltearon a ver al mayordomo, que para esos momentos ya había recuperado su semblante calmado.

—Alfred—murmuró estoico Bruce.

Aunque todos habían escuchado una voz calmada, Dick sabía que en el fondo, Bruce estaba aterrorizado.

—Debo admitir que es una sorpresa para mi persona toda esta revelación—dijo el anciano poniendo una mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su corazón. —Aun así estaría mintiéndoles si dijera que no lo veía venir… Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Maestro Bruce, Maestro Dick.

Por fin toda la tensión acumulada salió de la estancia, permitiéndoles a todos respirar a todos, en especial a Bruce.

—Bien por ti _Goldie_ , al fin te has convertido en la madre oficial de esta casa.

Dick iba a contestarle, pero Damian fue más rápido y le golpeo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire.

— ¿¡Podrían estar un momento en paz!?—reclamó Tim antes de que los golpes lo alcanzaran a él también.

— ¡Damian!—Bruce se levantó de su asiento y tomó a su primogénito por el cuello, evitando que Jason le asestara un golpe, aunque al final termino recibiéndolo él.

— ¡Esperen! Aún tenemos otra cosa que decirles—Jason que iba a soltar otro golpe para Bruce se quedó quieto ante el gesto amargo de Alfred, mientras que Damian se detuvo al oírlo hablar.

—Estoy embarazado.

—...

Y así de nuevo volvieron las cosas como estaban en un principio. Con Bruce terriblemente incómodo y él sonrojado por los comentarios sugerentes de sus hermanos/hijos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todas las personas que llegaron hasta este punto ¡Muchas gracias por leer! (ノ ಥ ウಥ )ノ❤️❤️❤️  
> Esta BruDick Week ha llegado a su fin y me alegro de haber podido participar a pesar de los inconvenientes. Y también pido disculpas por los drabbles, sé que debí haber trabajado en algo más largo como un One-Shot por cada promt o un Long-fic, pero por el momento esto es lo único que puedo ofrecer.  
> Pido disculpas por ello o(╥﹏╥)o💔.
> 
> En compensación por eso REGALARE un One-Shot a la persona que adivine que Drabble escribí primero 😃. Como mencione antes, no escribo los temas en orden cronológico, sino en orden de inspiración XD así que vamos a ver si adivinan. 
> 
> En fin, infinitas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto y espero verlos en otra ocasión.
> 
> Sayonara y recuerden que el BruDick es vida (づ￣ ³￣)づ💕💕.


End file.
